What Everybody Knows
by ny-in-love
Summary: Danny and Lindsay think they're so slick, hiding their relationship from the team.  But what they don't know is that everybody already knows! PostSOOH to PostSnow Day. Nothing but pure DL. Reviews are highly appreciated. CHAPTER 6 is finally up!
1. The One With The Nosy Photographers

Disclaimer: I am not connected in any way with the creators of any of the CSI shows. (Although based on the spoilers for S4, I am really happy with them right now.) These are just my mind's version of the show.

This story supposedly takes place during/after "Sleight Out of Hand" (318) and just a little bit after "Snow Day" (324). Don't know if I'll be able to keep it going though, so we'll see.  Let me know what you think, cause your reviews are like air for me.

By the way, the title comes from "What Everybody Knows", by Marc Dorsey. Listen to it, it's a great song.

* * *

"…_We find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree,"_ the forewoman's voice echoed across the hushed courtroom.

As the crowd behind them erupted in cheers, Lindsay and Danny each let out a sudden whoosh of breath with relief at the jury's decision. The trial had been painful for both of them.

It had been painful for Lindsay because she had to relieve that point in her life where she lost her sense of security, safety and innocence. She went through that nightmare again, to finally bring closure to herself, to allow herself to move on with her life and give herself a chance to feel happy and safe once again. In the end it had been cathartic. But it had been painful, nonetheless.

It had been painful for Danny, because now, he understood, with crystal clarity, why Lindsay bolted every time he got too close. Any person who witnessed something like that would definitely have issues with relationships. But he'd go through that pain again, because along with the pain, came hope. He didn't know where it came from, but suddenly, he knew with bone-deep certainty, that now there was a chance. His Montana finally exorcised her demons and now they had a _chance_.

As the people filed jubilantly out of the courtroom, Lindsay dropped her head down on Danny's shoulder. Danny let it stay there for a while, lightly squeezing the small hand he held in his own, relishing the simple touch, before he moved to get up. He pulled her into a brief, but fierce hug, telling her without words how proud he was of her.

After a moment, they released each other and Danny turned to lead her out of the courtroom. But he stopped when Lindsay tugged slightly on his hand, pulling him back.

He turned around, his light blue eyes questioning.

In answer, her lips curved into a smile and she tugged on his hand, harder this time, pulling him closer.

Seeing the new lightness in her warm, brown eyes, Danny felt a grin stretch across his face as she stepped closer to him, crossing the small distance between them to lift her face up to his.

Both were totally engrossed in the moment, but as their lips were about to finally meet after what seemed like an eternity, lights flashed around them as the county photographers took pictures of the star witness of the day's trial.

After glancing at each other in consternation at having their first kiss interrupted, Danny came to his senses and abruptly turned away, dragging Lindsay behind him, ignoring the reporters as they strode out of the courtroom and into the bright Montana sunshine.

* * *

This is pretty much it for tonight. Next chapter will have Lindsay driving Danny to the airport.  I know this is pretty much a transcript of what happened in the last few minutes of the show, but I embellished a bit and I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. There will be more original content in the next few chapters, so wait for it! Thanks so much for reading this story and stay tuned for the next installment. 


	2. The One With The High School Hangout

Disclaimer: I am not connected in any way with the creators of any of the CSI shows. (Although based on the spoilers for S4, I am really happy with them right now.) These are just my mind's version of the show.

This story supposedly takes place during/after "Sleight Out of Hand" (318) and just a little bit after "Snow Day" (324). Don't know if I'll be able to keep it going though, so we'll see. Let me know what you think, cause your reviews are like air for me.

_I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Like I said, it was meant to just set up the rest of the story. Super original content starts with this chapter, interspersed with actual transcripts from the show. And as what is mentioned above, I do not own anything from CSI: NY. Any similarities between my stories and show means that I borrowed great ideas from the awesome writers of CSI:NY. These similarities do NOT belong to me. I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

Lindsay glanced across the truck at Danny, who was observing the view of the wheat fields that passed as she drove them to the airport.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Lindsay glance at him and he turned to her, his lips curving into a brief smile as he recalled the events after the trial.

_Flashback:_

After glancing at each other in consternation at having their first kiss interrupted, Danny came to his senses and abruptly turned away, dragging Lindsay behind him, ignoring the reporters as they walked out of the courtroom and into the bright Montana sunshine.

Practically giddy from happiness and excitement, Lindsay tugged on his hand once more, pulling him to the deserted and shaded area behind the courthouse.

Glancing around to make absolutely sure that there were no more reporters, Lindsay lifted her face up to his once more and this time, there were no flashbulbs, just the spark of fireworks as their lips met for the first time, all the pent-up longing of the past few months injected in that initial melding of mouths.

Much, much later, when they came up for air, Lindsay's face was flushed from the intensity of their kissed and her mouth was tinged pink. On the other hand, her light lipstick was smudged on Danny's mouth and there was a faintly bemused look on his face.

Falling back into what was so familiar to both of them, Danny grinned at her and said, "This is where you take all your guys to make out, huh, Montana?"

Lindsay just laughed and answered, "Well, from what I remember, this is a pretty popular hang-out for all the high school couples."

Danny felt jealousy flare inside of him at the thought of some horny teenager making out with Lindsay in this exact same spot, but he just cocked an eyebrow at her and asked in a gruff voice, "You ever come out here with a boyfriend, Montana?" His arms tightened unconsciously around her as he waited for her to reply.

Lindsay smiled slightly and said, "Just one guy."

Danny nearly choked on his jealousy, but he cleared his throat and asked, "First serious boyfriend?"

Lindsay tipped her head to the side, and ran her fingers over the soft skin at the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. She gnawed on her bottom lip as he stared quizzically at her, wondering why it took her so long to respond.

"Not really," she hedged. She looked up at him, an impish grin spreading on her face. "Some guy I met on the job when I moved out to New York. Annoying in the beginning, but… he kinda grew on me."

Danny grinned back at her, pleased at the discovery that he was the only guy who made out with her in that spot. "So I'm the first guy you brought here, huh?"

Lindsay smirked and retorted playfully, "Hardly. Didn't Flack tell you? He flew out here last week."

She started laughing at the thunderous look on Danny's face. She started shrieking with mirth as he tickled her, "Is that so?"

They tumbled onto the ground, still gasping for air, with Lindsay sprawled comfortably on top of Danny. He reached out to brush a lock of curly brown hair away from her face and pulled her down for another soft kiss.

When she pulled away, he asked jokingly, "So, you and Flack, huh?"

Lindsay burst out laughing again as they repositioned themselves to sit with their backs resting along the wall of the courthouse.

After a few minutes, their laughter waned and they lapsed into comfortable silence. She bumped her shoulder lightly against his and said softly, "You know I was kidding about Flack right?"

Danny just chuckled and slid his arm around her shoulders, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder as they quietly enjoyed the view of the wheat fields behind the courthouse.

_End of Flashback_

She took him to a local diner where she greeted all of the people by name. Afterwards, he went home with her to meet her family.

He was warmly welcomed and offered a bed at the Monroe ranch, where he spent the night. The next morning, Lindsay drove him to the airport.

As they walked to the truck, she asked him where his things were. He just gave her a typical New York shrug and answered in his Staten Island drawl, "I didn't bring anything."

Lindsay stood there at the side of the truck, gaping at him. "What? You flew across the country and you didn't bring anything?"

He brought up a hand to rub the back of his next, wondering how to explain it to her.

He shrugged again and said, "Well, it was kind of an impulse thing. I kinda felt like this is where I needed to be, with you, and even though I didn't really get what was going on, I knew I needed to be here, so I grabbed my wallet and keys and jumped on the first flight out."

Lindsay's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, but no words came out. Instead she just walked around the truck and slid into his arms, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his now familiar scent.

Danny simply stood there and held her.

"You still want to give us a shot?" were the muffled words that came out of her mouth.

At this, Danny pulled back and looked down at her, unconscious of the softness in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her. "Yeah, I want to."

Lindsay said with a small smile, "Okay." She thought for a moment, and then said, "We're taking this slow, though."

Danny nodded and answered with a tender grin, "We'll take as long as you need, babe. You're worth the wait."

* * *

This is pretty much it for tonight. This chapter kinda got away from me, so the next chapter will have Lindsay and Danny saying goodbye at the airport. Again, thanks so much for reading this story and stay tuned for the next installment! Don't forget to review! 


	3. The One With The Airport

Disclaimer: I am not connected in any way with the creators of any of the CSI shows. (Although based on the spoilers for S4, I am really happy with them right now.) These are just my mind's version of the show.

This story supposedly takes place during/after "Sleight Out of Hand" (318) and just a little bit after "Snow Day" (324). Don't know if I'll be able to keep it going though, so we'll see. Let me know what you think, cause your reviews are like air for me.

_I hope you guys liked the first two chapters. As what is mentioned above, I do not own anything from CSI: NY. Any similarities between my stories and show means that I borrowed great ideas from the awesome writers of CSI:NY. These similarities do NOT belong to me. I hope you enjoy this one! _

_Thanks to rhrforever, daytimedrama and ReJo for my first reviews for this story! _

Danny and Lindsay kissed for one last time as the disembodied voice of the airport PA system crackled above them.

"_Calling all passengers for Flight 112 bound for New York City, please proceed to Gate 15 for boarding."_

Danny pried himself away from Lindsay and said in a hoarse voice, "That's me."

Lindsay nodded and said, "I guess you have to go," unable to keep the downcast tone from her voice.

He pulled her close one last time and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "You're coming home in three days, right?"

_Home,_ Lindsay savored the word. Restaurants with the most amazing food that stayed open until the wee hours of the morning, the thick, smoggy New York air, drivers honking their horns and calling out obscenities, the lab, the team, she couldn't wait to get back.

Lindsay grinned widely, "Yeah, I'll be home soon."

Danny felt a slight tension release inside him at the way Lindsay now referred to New York as home. He had been a little afraid that being in Montana would make her not want to come back to New York, but looking at the way her eyes lit up at the thought of the city, his Montana now had a new home.

He chuckled and reminded her, "Email me your flight information, okay? So that I'll know what time to pick you up from the airport."

Lindsay shook her head, "It's okay, Danny, I can take a cab back." She pointed out, "Besides, you probably have to work."

Danny smirked at her and said, "And that is why you're emailing me your flight information, so I can get someone to cover for me." He looked at her sternly. "I'm picking you up, okay? I want to."

She heard the firmness in his voice and gave up with a sigh. "Alright. I'll book a ticket after you leave and I'll send you the info."

"_Last call for all passengers on Flight 112, bound for New York City. Please proceed to Gate 15."_

"Okay, now I really gotta go, or I'll miss my flight and Mac will kill me and I really won't be able to pick you up," Danny said, giving Lindsay one last kiss.

"Alright," Lindsay answered, letting go of him reluctantly. "Be safe, cowboy. Let me know when you get back," she called out as he walked to the gate.

She stayed there, long after he had boarded, savoring the new freedom and lightness she felt at finally being able to leave her past behind and starting her future with Danny.

This is a pretty short chapter. Next one will have Danny coming home to New York and finding a way to pick Lindsay up from the airport. Again, thanks so much for reading this story and stay tuned for the next installment! Don't forget to review!


	4. The One Where The Pieces Fall Into Place

Disclaimer: I am not connected in any way with the creators of any of the CSI shows. (Although based on the spoilers for S4, I am really happy with them right now.) These are just my mind's version of the show.

_I wait eagerly for your reviews. The chapters will come one after the other._

* * *

Twisting his neck from side to side, Danny tried to ease the crick that resulted from falling asleep on the flight back from Montana. 

He dug in his pocket for his keys and after a while, managed to push the door open.

He stepped inside the apartment, hung up his jacket and reached for the mail he had tossed unceremoniously onto the counter before his impulsive, but not regrettable flight to Montana. Before going through the stack, he flipped his phone open and hit the speed-dial for Lindsay's cell.

After five rings, the call automatically connected to her voice mail. _"You've reached Detective Lindsay Monroe. Can't take your call right now, so leave me a message after the tone. Thanks!"_

"Montana, it's me. I just got back to my place and I'm gonna hit the sack in a bit, cause I got the early shift tomorrow. Don't forget to email me your flight info." After a slight pause, Danny said, "Come home soon, alright? I miss you."

He exhaled deeply as he cut the connection, still rolling his shoulders in an attempt to get rid of the damn pain in the base of his neck. Sorting through his mail, he set aside a couple of bills and threw the rest of the stack in the trash. Yawning widely, he dropped down onto his bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of his phone's alarm clock bleeping insistently. Blearily, he reached out a hand to silence the damn thing and staggered out of bed to get dressed. 

Forty-five minutes later, he stepped out of the elevator and into the New York City Crime Lab. Checking his watch, he saw that he was a bit early for his shift so he headed to the break room to grab a cup of coffee, where he found Stella and Hawkes chatting about the Luke Blade case.

"Hey, Danny," Hawkes called out to him. "You look well-rested. I'm guessing you made good use of the time off that Mac forced on you."

Danny chuckled and ducked his head while pouring a cup of coffee. "I guess you could say that."

Stella asked, "So what did you do on your day off?"

Danny hesitated before answering. He and Lindsay both wanted to take it slow and he wasn't sure if she was okay with letting the team know about what happened in Montana. Deciding to keep quiet for the time being, he gave a vague and evasive answer, "Not much, just hung out by myself, got some peace and quiet."

Grabbing his mug, he waved good-bye to the two and said, "I gotta go and catch up on paperwork. See you guys later."

Escaping the break room and choosing to ignore the confused looks on the faces of his co-workers, Danny hurried back to the office he shared with Lindsay. He slumped in his chair and hit the power button on his iMac, sipping his coffee as he waited for the computer to come to life.

Almost immediately, a message popped up on the screen. _You have 1 new message._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: LMonroe

To: DMesser

_Hey cowboy!_

_I'll be back in New York by the 4__th__. My flight gets in at 10 in the morning, Gate 12. _

_I miss you too._

_Montana_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A grin broke out on his face as he read the email one more time. Glancing at the schedule posted on his wall, Danny winced as he saw that he had was on at that time. Surveying the rest of the list, his eyes lit up as he saw a possible swap.

Minimizing the window on the screen, he walked briskly down the hall to another office, where Hawkes was just about to sit down at his desk.

"Hey, Hawkes," Danny greeted. "I need a huge favor, man."

Hawkes answered, "Sure Danny, what's up?"

"I got something to take care of on the morning of the 4th but I'm on the 9 to 5 shift at that time. I was wondering if I could swap shifts with you and take your 4 to 12 on that day," he explained.

Hawkes nodded in response and said, "Sure, no problem."

Danny grinned widely and his friend and called out as he left the office, "Thanks, Hawkes, I owe you, man."

Shaking his head at Danny's good mood, Hawkes switched his computer on. Ever since Lindsay had left, he had been keeping tabs on the trial in Bozeman and today was no exception. As he clicked on the link to the Bozeman daily that gave him details on the trial, Stella breezed into office with a huge smile, and said, "Guess who's coming home?

Hawkes looked up and answered with a delighted grin, "Lindsay's coming back? When?"

Stella flopped down on the chair across from Hawkes' desk and said, "On the 4th. I just got an email from her and she said her flight gets in at 10." She shrugged, "I offered to pick her up, but she said that she wanted to take a cab."

Hawkes' brow furrowed as he digested that piece of information. Something was clicking in his head, but he was momentarily distracted as the front page of the Bozeman Daily News flashed on his screen.

"Hmm," Hawkes muttered to himself, distracted. "Stel, when's Lindsay coming back again?"

Stella answered, confused by Hawkes' odd behavior, "On the 4th. Her flight gets in at 10, I just told you."

And just like that the pieces fell into place and Hawkes started laughing.

"What's with you?" Stella asked.

In response, he motioned her closer and she came to his side to see what made him laugh.

"Peace and quiet, my ass!" Stella exclaimed.

There, on the front page, of the Bozeman Daily News was a picture of Danny and Lindsay, about to kiss.

* * *

Coming up: Lindsay gets back to the city. What will Stella and Hawkes do with the new information they found? Again, thanks so much for reading this story and stay tuned for the next installment! Don't forget to review! 


	5. The One With Stella's Plan

Disclaimer: I am not connected in any way with the creators of any of the CSI shows. (Although based on the spoilers for S4, I am really happy with them right now.) These are just my mind's version of the show.

_This picks up where the last chapter left off. Stella and Hawkes just found out about Danny's trip to Montana and his plan to pick Lindsay up. What do they do with this information?_

* * *

"_Peace and quiet, my ass!" Stella exclaimed. _

_There, on the front page, of the Bozeman Daily News was a picture of Danny and Lindsay, about to kiss. _

"Sweet Jesus," Hawkes breathed still staring at the picture. "I wonder if Danny knows about this."

Stella glanced around quickly to make sure that Danny was nowhere around. "I don't think so, Hawkes, but this is great." She started pacing behind Hawkes' desk. "So here's what we've got. Danny went to Montana to watch the trial and," she said triumphantly, coming to a sudden stop, "they _almost_ kiss. My guess is, they're probably going to start seeing each other now, but they'll keep it quiet." Her eyes narrowed, "They think they're so slick, huh, trying to keep this from us."

Hawkes eyed her warily, "You are a scary woman, Stella Bonasera. But then, you're also always right about these things." He leaned back and raised his brow at her, "So what do you want to do with this?"

"What do you want to do with what?" Flack demanded, overhearing Hawkes' statement as he entered the office, plopping down onto a vacant chair, while munching on an apple he had grabbed earlier from the CSI break room.

"Are you eating our food again, Flack?" Stella asked with a smirk.

Flack shrugged defensively, "Hey, I didn't get to grab breakfast. You wouldn't be so selfish with an apple, would you, Stel?" He finished the statement by gazing up at Stella with wide, blue, puppy-dog eyes.

Stella just rolled her green eyes at him. "Does that actually work on women, Flack?"

Flack smirked, "Usually does."

Stella waved her hand dismissively, returning to the issue they were discussing prior to Flack's arrival. "Never mind that, we've got bigger fish to fry."

Flack perked up at that, "Bigger fish? What are we up to?"

Hawkes laughed and asked Flack, "Have you talked to Danny already?"

"Nope," Flack responded, taking another big bite of his stolen apple. "I tried to call him yesterday, but his phone was switched off. I figured he was vegging out at home, and he's been working too much and moping the past few weeks since Lindsay left, so I left him alone. Where is he, by the way?" he finished, tossing the apple core into the trash.

Hawkes motioned for Flack to come closer. "Get a load of this."

Flack walked around the table and crouched down to peer at the screen. "Hot damn." He laughed, "So that's why he wasn't picking up."

Impatiently, Stella tried to get their attention, "Okay, so here's the plan."

Hawkes and Flack looked warily at each other. "Plan?" Hawkes asked carefully.

"Uh-huh!" Stella exclaimed. "This is what we're going to do. They're trying to keep this from us, but we don't want them to do that now, do we? But then again, under regular circumstances, it won't be easy trying to keep something like this from a team of detectives. Imagine how difficult it will be trying to keep it from a bunch of detectives who already know!" she finished with a triumphant grin.

Again, the two men exchanged glances. Then Flack shrugged and said, "Hell, I'm in."

"Great!" Stella crowed and looked expectantly at Hawkes. "What about you?"

He debated internally for a moment and then said, "Agh. Why not? Alright, I'm in, too."

Stella beamed at her two new accomplices and pulled their heads down. "Okay, so this is what we're going to do."

* * *

Again, a short chapter. Next up, Lindsay arrives in NYC. Thanks so much for reading this story and stay tuned for the next installment! Don't forget to review! 


	6. The One With Danny's Brilliant Idea

Disclaimer: I am not connected in any way with the creators of any of the CSI shows. (And with the way things are going on S4, especially with the spoilers on the upcoming episode "Boo", I am really happy with them right now.) These are just my mind's version of the show.

_Sorry it took so long to update this story. It was only today that my creative juices started flowing again and I was able to think of a continuation of the story. Just give me time though, I plan to see this through. Thanks to all those who demanded that I finish this story. I look forward to your reviews!_

_This chapter shows Stella putting the first part of her plan in action._

* * *

After leaving Hawkes' office, Stella stopped by the trace lab to check if Adam was done with her samples. Having learned that Adam was still stuck in the AV lab with a tape from a jewelry store robbery, Stella decided to make good use of her time and put phase one of her plan in action.

She walked down the hall to Danny and Lindsay's office. He was on his phone with someone, so she tapped on the glass to let him know she was there.

Danny looked up to see Stella peering in the glass and held up his hand, asking her to wait for a bit. Turning away from the door, he said quietly into the phone, "Montana, I gotta go. Stella's outside our office and it looks like she wants to talk to me."

Lindsay answered, "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." After a brief pause, she asked, "Does she know that you came here?"

Danny answered honestly, "No. I wasn't sure what to say so I dodged around the truth a bit. Told them I went for a bit of peace and quiet, I just didn't say where."

Stella tapped impatiently on the glass and Danny looked up at her again. Moving the mouthpiece of the phone away, he called out, "I'll be with you in a minute, Stel. I just have to finish this phone call."

Lindsay chuckled and said, "Go ahead, Danny. We can talk more about this tomorrow. I'll see you then okay? Be safe."

Danny was unable to stop the smile from forming on his face at her reminder. "Will do, Montana. Get some rest, I'm sure when you get back in, you'll get pulled into another bizarre case, so you might as well make good use of whatever time you have left to kick back."

After a moment, Danny hung up and rubbed the back of his neck briefly, the remnants of a happy smile still on his face. Another impatient tap on the glass reminded him that someone was waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Stella. I was just on the phone," Danny said ruefully.

Stella waved away his apology. "It's fine. It was probably an important call." She looked closer at him shrewdly said, "You look happy." _He probably just got off the phone with Lindsay._

A bit embarrassed, Danny shrugged and asked, "What's up? We got the trace back?"

"No," Stella answered. _Starting phase one,_ she thought. "Hawkes just told me that he traded shifts with you. I just wanted to ask you if it's okay that he takes my 9 to 5 instead of yours. Lindsay told me she was getting in at 10AM tomorrow so I wanted to surprise her at the airport and pick her up."

_Oh, shit. _Schooling his face into an apologetic smile, Danny said, "I'm really sorry, Stel. I already traded shifts with Hawkes cause I needed to take care of something in the morning. I'm taking his 4 to 12 so he could take my 9 to 5."

Stella smiled sweetly at him, "Please, Danny? Can't you take care of your thing some other day? I really want to surprise Lindsay."

Swallowing uncomfortably, Danny averted his eyes from Stella's pleading, but sharp gaze. "This thing is really important, Stel."

Stella pounced, "Oh really? What is it? Maybe I can help you with it so you can take my shift tomorrow."

Danny winced inwardly, his mind racing a million miles a minute so that he could think of a good excuse to tell Stella. Then he hit on it.

Smiling sweetly back at Stella, he said, "Sorry, Stel. No can do. I really gotta take care of this thing tomorrow, but if you want, we could still surprise Lindsay at the airport and I can pick her up. I'm sure that would be enough of a surprise for her. Does that sound okay?"

Stella smiled back at him, but deep inside she was gritting her teeth. _Nicely played, Messer,_ she thought. Unable to think of why she should refuse Danny's perfectly reasonable idea, she was forced to agree. "Hey, that sounds like a better idea. Good that you thought of that. Thanks, Dan." With that, she left Danny's office.

Danny plopped back into his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. _That was close,_ he thought. His eyes wandered to the empty desk across from his.

He thought about what would happen tomorrow. It had only been a day, but he missed Lindsay again and he couldn't wait until her plane landed tomorrow. He sighed. They really needed to talk.

* * *

There you go! The next installment in my story. I hope you guys enjoyed this short addition. Hopefully, the next chapter is better. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated. Thanks again to all those who read this. 


End file.
